The Magus Compendium
by Sophtopus
Summary: The Magus Compendium is a collection of reference documents related to the world's magic system. This only applies to the setting of The Golden Quiche a.k.a The Crimson Keeper and by no means Toby Canon. This is written an in-universe manner, thus considered a piece of worldbuilding fiction.
1. Psychia Basics

Author's Note: The lack of formatting really kills the illusion of a true textbook. For proper formatting, please go to the AO3 version of The Magus Compendium

* * *

 **  
The Magus Compendium**

The following details are key, simplified points for introductory reading. Formal enrollment is encouraged for detailed and comprehensive study.

Due to its mind-sensitive nature, solo self-experimentation is heavily discouraged. Always seek out a reputable teacher certified by The Magus Association.

 **Introduction**

Psychia - also known as SOUL - is the foundation of a person. All Psychia have the same cordate shape and reflect attributes of the mind, body and heart.

A healthy mind and a healthy body results in a healthy Psychia. This is primarily reflected in the amount of Lifeforce Units a.k.a Health Points (HP).

People have the following Lifeforce Units on average:

A prepubescent child - 20 HP  
An average adult - 30 HP  
A well-trained gymnast - ~50 HP  
A veteran Vanquisher - ~100 HP  
A child w/ chronic illness - ~10 HP  
An adult w/ chronic illness - ~15 HP

Those born with severe deformity disorders (e.g cerebral palsy) will exhibit a distorted shape to their Psychia. This may or may not hinder one's potential as a Magus.

 **Mind**

The mind is a projection of the self.

One's stability of mind determines the shine of a Psychia, and thereby the endurance of a Magus. The stronger the person, the brighter it shines.

It is highly recommended to reduce excessive glow to prevent wastage of energy.

Contrary to popular belief, the Magus Association cannot accurately quantize the shine of a Psychia. Equal shines do not correlate to equal power. So called Mana Points (MP) are thereby purely theoretical and considered a dated principle.

 **Heart**

The heart reflects a person's traits. These natural inclinations determine the colour of their Psychia.

There are seven colours, known as Aspects:

Cyan, the Aspect of Patience.  
Orange, the Aspect of Bravery.  
Blue, the Aspect of Integrity.  
Purple, the Aspect of Perseverance.  
Green, the Aspect of Kindness.  
Yellow, the Aspect of Justice.  
Red, the Aspect of Determination.

Corruption of these traits does not alter the colour of the Psychia. Likewise, a failure to live up to their inborn talents also does not cause a change. However, it does debilitate their ability to spellcast.

For example, a terrified Orange Major will remain an Orange Magus, despite their apparent lack of bravery. They will find themselves unable to mount a proper offensive lest they overcome their fear.

Counselling and therapy are compulsory for Magi with behavioral mismatch. May require medical treatment for severe cases. The afflicted are removed from active duty.

 **Major and Minor**

The colour of one's Psychia represents a dominant Major trait. This owns the biggest share of magical power and varieties of skillset. Most humans also have either one or two Minor traits. These extra abilities manifest only at the most basic level and spells borne of a Minor trait will always appear white when cast.

Take a hypothetical example Magus:

Yellow: Justice. [MAJOR]  
Purple: Perseverance. [MINOR 1]  
Green: Kindness. [MINOR 2]

They would major in long-range magic, backed with basic shielding and wire arts.

More information can be found in the respective Aspect sections.

 **By no means are the listed skillsets universal.** Magic takes on many variations depending on the mixture of Aspects, their intensity, and a Magi's personal training. Unique magic exists, with new creations still reported to this day.

 **The Cyan Aspect**

Patience, the root of Wisdom.

The wise are quick to listen and slow to speak. Those who bear this trait are known for their focused observation. These are careful people who're steady on the job.

It's considered the most passive of all Aspects with little flair to show. However it is also the most underestimated due to its inherent invisibility.

Majors of Cyan may have the following skillsets.

Phasing spells that collide upon the detection of movement.

Keen, intense focus. Enhanced senses and inbuilt mental-noise filtration.

Stealth magic. Invisible as long as immobile. This can take either in a literal form or as a subtle deflection of attention.

Limited precognition while idle or meditating.

When synthesized, Cyans are the basis of Focus Potions.

 **The Orange Aspect**

Bravery, the root of Courage.

The courageous will fear, yet refuse to yield. They will charge head-first into a challenge and react on the fly. This is the Aspect of brave heroes throughout the ages.

Their athletic show of power catches the attention of the general populace. Those of this trait have a knack of picking up physical skills: be it sports, close-ranged combat, or other types of movement arts.

Majors of Orange may have the following skillsets.

Phasing spells that collide upon the detection of stillness.

Superior physical strength, contributing to increased speed and jumping power.

Power of Voices. Their loud shouts can startle or stun their target.

Limited precognition while in action.

When synthesized, Oranges are the basis of Energy Potions.

 **The Blue Aspect**

Integrity, the root of Righteousness.

Those of integrity will not sway to the whims of others. The world may flip and change, but their personal pace keeps their feet on the ground.

Certain scholars debate that this Aspect should be 'the root of Individuality' and not 'the root of Righteousness'. The Magus Association acknowledges these studies, but prefers to instill a strong ethical base into its students.

Convictions are hard to change on a Blue Major: they can either become saints or psychopaths depending solely on the conditions of their upbringing.

Majors of Blue commonly have the following skillsets.

Stability. Their good sense of balance allows them to traverse difficult and uneven terrain.

Reinforcement. Allowing an object or body to take more strain than normally possible.

Telekinesis, including gravity manipulation. Strength depending on individual.

High mental fortitude.

When synthesized, Blues are the basis of Stability Potions.

 **The Purple Aspect**

Perseverance, the root of Intellect.

Disciplined study separates the true masters from the lucky students. Talents are wasted if not sharpened with deep and consistent practice.

Those of this Aspect are blessed with increased mental capabilities. Memories and analysis are their primary domain. Many of the world's best intellectuals consist of Purple Majors, whether they realise it or not.

Majors of Purple may have the following skillsets.

Binding wire or web magic.

Enhanced memories and intellect. This leads to greater understanding about the subjects of their interest.

Basic sealing arts.

Quick analysis, almost to the point of a sixth sense. Heightens with experience.

When synthesized, Purples are the basis of Awakening Potions.

 **The Green Aspect**

Kindness, the root of Altruism.

The kindest give without expecting anything in return. They may be jeered as fools, but throughout history these selfless ones changed the most lives.

This is the colour of nurturers and healers. Do not be fooled by their apparent meekness, for they will not hesitate to defend those under their protection.

Majors of Green may have the following skillsets.

Shielding magic.

Minor to moderate healing. Limited by stamina of giver and receiver.

Rooting spells. Different from binding. Compare between being pinned down to the ground and being chained to oneself. Roots belong to the former category.

Reconstruction of objects.

When synthesized, Greens are the basis of Cleansing Potions.

 **The Yellow Aspect**

Justice, the root of Truth.

Those who dispense justice must seek out the truth, otherwise the act becomes corrupted vindication.

This is the colour of law-enforcers, activists, and investigators. Their sense of outward justice drives them to expose lies even if this means going against social norms.

Along with Orange, this is the other most well-known 'heroic' colour. When people think of 'magic', it's often linked to a Yellow Aspect.

They're long-ranged specialists with the most variety of offensive magic. A flash of their power serves both as a blinder and as an intimidation tactic.

Majors of Yellow may have the following skillsets.

Projectile magic. In the form of bullets, missiles, or even flying blades.

Excellent accuracy.

Combustion.

Limited Truesight.

When synthesized, Yellows are the basis of Truesight Potions.

 **The Red Aspect**

Willpower or Determination, the root of Victory.

This Aspect will not be explained to anyone lacking the required qualifications.

Those who bear this colour must consult the Supreme Judge. Please contact your nation's local Magus Association for further details.


	2. The Reanimated Dead

Author's note: A fair warning that there's lost formatting in this mirror. For a nicer looking (and easier to read) version, please refer to the AO3 mirror of this entry.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

The following document is bound by The Secrecy Act in all its entirety.

 **It is for your eyes only and no other.**

Breach of contract will be prosecuted by the court of law. Should your actions be deemed an urgent threat. You will be executed at the hands of the Supreme Judge or any of their approved associates.

 **The Reanimated Dead**

Despite what many myths say about The Reanimated Dead, they're not technically 'dead' or 'undead'.

By strict definition, Zombies, Skeletons and Liches are more accurately described as artificial lifeforms. Unlike natural monsters whose origins trace back to primordial nature, they are converted from the physical remains of the deceased.

The Reanimation Spell does the following to a corpse:

Strip away all soft tissue to prevent decay-related complications.

Repair any extensive damage on the bones.

Draw out and consolidate the lingering essence of the deceased.

Prime and stabilize the magic required to animate the body.

Create an artificial Psychia (SOUL). This role is typically fulfilled by the casters themselves, though modern mechanical engineering can also be used - provided there's a blueprint.

Merge the essence with the artificial Phychia and implant the combination into the remaining bones.

Completion of all steps results in the creation of a 'Skeleton'.

By divergence of the above steps, it also becomes possible to create others types of The Reanimated Dead, such as the 'Zombie' and the 'Lich'.

Each will now be described in their respective sections.

 **Skeletons**

The Skeleton, with its physical bone body, can be considered your average Reanimated Dead. A stable existence, lacking special powers.

The newborn Skeleton will match the prime age of the previously deceased. This entity instinctively knows how to perform basic functions such as walking, communication and self-identification. They may also retain more exclusive skills, but **generally they do not remember anything about their former lives.**

Each corpse can only be reanimated **once**. If a converted Skeleton dies from critical injury or the destruction of their SOUL, the bones can never be given life again.

The bones of normal Skeletons are eventually replaced by a magic-based body as the skeletal matter decays over time. This process takes several years, and is a sign of maturation.

Like all monsters, Skeletons may freely express themselves with magic (via conjuration). The more bone replaced by magic, the greater their magical potential.

 **Zombies**

Unstable and shortlived, these are the result of corpse reanimation without first removing the organic tissue (step 1).

Zombies do not retain any skills from their past lives. In fact, basic communication and self-identification are extremely hampered by the process of decay.

Since the Zombie still has remaining tissue, it's believed that these monsters are attempting to use the damaged portions of their former human brain, rather than relying on their SOUL. Alas, the decay cannot be stopped, and will only speed up through exposure to the elements.

Unable to produce a magic-based body as replacement within the timespan of their life, the Zombie will cease to exist within mere days.

If it's any consolation: their mental limitations should numb the pain. The fall of a Zombie will be short and free of suffering.

 **Lich**

Liches, the strongest of the reanimated dead.

The combination of physical and magical might make these some of the most feared monsters in history, earning them the nickname of 'Pseudo-Boss Monsters'.

Liches are best identified by their glowing, coloured eyes. The effect is purely cosmetic, however, and has no special properties beyond intimidation.

For a corpse to be converted to a Lich, step 5 must be altered, and the following criteria fulfilled:

The subject's original human Psychia must still exist: either lingering within the corpse or as a live human.

The Psychia must belong to its original owner. Using another person's Psychia on a non-matching corpse will cause the ritual to fail entirely.

The subject's Psychia must have the potential to be Magi. Converting a weak Psychia will result in a non-Lich skeleton as the Psychia will not survive the process.

The power of the human Psychia will spread throughout their newly formed magic-based body. This merges it with the preexisting bone, stabilizing and augmenting their existence. As such, Liches not only exhibit great physical strength, they also have full access to the magical traits of their primary colour.

As with normal Skeletons, Liches do not remember their past selves. An exception is, however, applied to those of the Red Aspect.

The properties of the Red Aspect will not be detailed in this document.

Due to their hybridized nature, Liches retain their physical bones as they mature. A part of this power is then passed down to their children. The gaps left behind in their Psychia eventually lead to symptoms associated with old-age in humans. If Liches do not create progeny, they are effectively immortal.

Like all first-generation Skeletons, if a Lich dies they cannot be reanimated again.

 **Lichborn**

Skeletons can reproduce via standard monster union once their potential for magical expression has matured sufficiently. This process will impart a portion of the parent's Psychia, and thereby allow inheritance of Aspects.

For a child to be a Lichborn, they must have at least one Lich in their ancestry.

As with all reproduction processes, the child is only made in the likeness of their parents. Therefore, despite appearances, **they do not possess true physical bone matter**. The death of a Lichborn will result in dust, like with any other monster. They're also subjected to the same weaknesses.

This fragility is made up for by their unique power. Lichborn alone have an intrinsic connection to the realms of spacetime due to their human heritage. This manifests itself in the form of the Seer's Eye, either Pure or Mixed.

In theory, they can generate human levels of Determination, though their magic-based body cannot maintain structural integrity in such circumstances. All excess would be instinctively channeled to their Eye to be burned as fuel for self-regulation. This gives them their distinctive glow and flame.

 **Seers**

Seers are Lichborn who have mastered their inborn Aspects. Their personal colour determines the type of spacetime magic they govern. This is summarized with a 'Keyword'.

Cyan - the Aspect of Patience.  
Grants a Seer the ability to focus on a specific detail.  
Keyword: Ascertain.

Orange - the Aspect of Bravery.  
Grants a Seer the ability to take leaps into possibilities.  
Keyword: Reach.

Blue - the Aspect of Integrity.  
Grants a Seer the ability to gather and collect relevant data.  
Keyword: Reinforce.

Purple - the Aspect of Perseverance.  
Grants a Seer the ability to recall personal memories of past timelines.  
Keyword: Archive.

Green - the Aspect of Kindness.  
Grants a Seer the ability to reconstruct corrupted data.  
Keyword: Restore.

Yellow - the Aspect of Justice.  
Grants a Seer the ability to access true information of their subject.  
Keyword: Appraise.

Seers do not have Major or Minor colours, per se. Each Aspect hold equal power over time. However, they do have a 'primary' colour of sorts. This is expressed through their default glow. This colour is said to define a Seer's personality, and is thus considered an identifying trait.

Example: A Cyan-Orange (Mixed Eye) Seer, whose Eye primarily glows Cyan, is considered a Cyan Seer, despite their secondary Orange Aspect. Patience best describes them.

Most Seers master their primary Aspect first. Although exceptions have been noted.

Last but not least, all Seers will have a full skillset associated with the regular human Psychia in addition to their spacetime abilities. Untrained, their mastery of Aspect Magic will be less than that of Liches, but as proficient as any Magi Judge.

 **Pure and Mixed Eyes**

The Seer's Eye comes in two types: Pure and Mixed.

Pure Eyes govern only a single Aspect. These are specialists with the most stable mastery of their specific colour. Training a Pure is much easier compared to a Mixed.

Mixed Eyes are a combination of multiple Aspects. This combination often creates new types of magic, and as such they're difficult to predict. Education must be tailored specially to their specific balance of power.

As Aspects are passed down from parent to child, the final results within the offspring depends on the collective lineage. Those who're born earlier in their generational tree have the highest chances of inheriting a Pure Eye, rather than a Mixed.

As a general rule of thumb for first-generation Lichborn, the estimated results are as follows:

Glossary:  
S = Skeletons  
L = Lich  
LB = LichBorn  
P = Pure  
M = Mixed

Blank S + Blank S = Blank S (100%)

Purple L+ Blank S = Purple LBP (100%)

Purple LBP + Blank S = Purple LBP (50%), Blank LB (50%)

Purple LBP + Yellow L = Yellow LBP (50%), Purple-Yellow LBM (50%)

Cyan LBP + Orange LBP = Cyan LBP (25%), Orange LBP (25%), Cyan-Orange LBM (25%), Blank LB (25%)

Purple-Yellow LBM + Blank S = Purple-Yellow LBM (25%), Yellow LBP (25%), Purple LBP (25%), Blank LB (25%)

The offspring of two LBM will acquire a maximum of three dominant traits, based on permutation. All other traits the parents originally possessed will be passed down as recessive. Recessive traits may become dominant in successive generations. A powerless Blank Lichborn may thereby still give birth to Seers of any Aspect, pure or mixed.

It is possible for a descendant to inherit two separate Eyes. This is a rare occurrence that may happen when their parents had their Seer's Eye in opposing sockets. These children are called 'Dichromatic'. Two Pure Eyes, or one Mixed and one Pure, are potential combinations. The rule of three traits total still applies.

Ex:  
Right Yellow Eye + Left Orange Eye = Dichromatic Yellow-Orange Eyes.

Naturally, each color remains in their respective sockets.

Dichromatic Lichborn can control their Eyes separately. They have the choice of either using them as independent Pure Eyes or together as a single Mixed.

The main advantage of a Dichromatic lies in their ability to multitask. This allows them to performs tasks belonging to two Seers on their own. This is especially valued in Vanquisher and Observer circles. One notable historical Dichromatic is Garamond Blanc, a Yellow-Cyan Seer. His ability to see the truth combined with his calm composure made him one of the best field Observers of the 19th century.

 **Awakening**

The Awakening is the child's first activation of the Seer's Eye. This can happen either naturally or facilitated in a controlled setting.

The average age of Awakening is between 7 to 10 years old. However, there are recorded cases from as young as a baby to as late as an adult.

The first 168 hours (or 7 days) post-Awakening are both the most dangerous and most crucial time to act. The Seer's magic will be wild, uncontrolled, and unpredictable.

The patient must be placed in a safe enclosure with constant surveillance. Caretaking in shifts is highly recommended, particularly when dealing with Aspects that have destructive properties.

Keeping both caretaker and patient calm is of prime importance. Panic from either party can lead to severe injuries. Moderate to extreme pain is the expected. Painkillers and sedatives should be on standby at all times.

When in doubt, please request assistance from an experienced Seer, or a trained medical professional.

It's important to note that Dichromatic Lichborn will be blinded by their own power for the entire duration of Awakening, as they do not have a normal eye for standard vision.

If for any reason the patient or their primary guardians do not wish the undergo the Awakening process, they can request for a Seer's Seal. The Seal must be planted beforehand for the best effect. Otherwise, it will not last.

The Seal can be removed later in life. Although by then the magic may have atrophied to the point where the Eye can no longer activate on its own. Any forced attempts of facilitation must be done by a professional to minimize the chances of fatality.

Special caution must be taken for children under 7 years of age. Improper control may cause the force of magic to backfire and damage their still-developing mental faculties.

 **Non-Aspect Powers**

Seers have some extra abilities that are not specifically tied to any Aspects. They're called 'General Powers' that include the following:

Limited Time-freeze. Duration varies according to the Seer's expertise. Cyans and Purples tend to last the longest, totalling about a few minutes.

Advanced Arcanagram Construction. Humans can prepare most Arcanagram magic on their own, but only Seers can master this art to its fullest.

The Skull. Typically fashioned into artillery arms such as 'Cannons' or 'Blasters' although creative non-combat versions are recorded. They're floating skull-shaped armaments of great magical power. The shape of the skull can be anything from humanoid to animal.

The Code. The Seer's special language serves primarily as a programming language for Arcanagrams and other spacetime arts, though it can also be used for standard communication. The Eye is required to first learn it, although the language will eventually be imparted into standard memory.

Perception and utilization of localized stable wormhole portals. Dubbed as 'shortcuts' in modern day. These are static portals that function much like a tunnel. There's only one stable entrance and exit per portal. Only those who can see these tunnels can use them. A Seer can only escort one non-Seer person at a time through these channels.

In closing, The Reanimated Dead are a varied subspecies of monsters born from human roots. They hold vast amounts of power, and should always be treated with the respect and dignity they deserve.

Ignorance or bigotry to members of the Reanimated Dead shall not be tolerated by the Magus Association under any circumstances by decree of Supreme Judge Mezil Thyme.


	3. Arcanagraphy

**Introduction**

An Arcanagram is a magic-imbued code designed to execute magic in a consistent, calculated manner. They allows humans to create and utilize magic that's otherwise outside their natural grasp.

To create an Arcanagram, the clauses of execution must be written inside the lines. The lines themselves contain commands written in the Seer's language, otherwise known as The Code. Without this, the shapes remain as mere powerless pictures.

The name of the Gram is determined by the number of points. A five point Gram is a Pentagram, and so forth.

 **Common Base Arcanagrams**

Pentagrams (5) and Hexagrams (6) are the simplest Grams to have a standalone function. These are the two most basic Arcanagrams that any Magus will learn. They're easy to construct and teach students the many foundations of complex Grams. Consequently, these are also the most well-known Grams to the public.

Typically, the points required for Arcanagrams are determined by their reagents & catalysts. The more components, the larger the Gram.

Keeping a Gram as small as possible is vital for highly experimental magic. Initiating volatile code without streamlining a Gram exponentially increases the chances of a meltdown.

 **Auxiliary Grams**

Triangles (3), Squares (4), and Circles (0) serve as Gram enclosures depending on their placement and design. They are not fully able to stand on their own.

Triangles represent the magic of monsters. A triangle will transfer its effects only to a monster and no other. Therefore, it is used for any spell that is monster specific.  
Ex: Monster Binding Fields, Showering Stars Spell.

Squares represent humans. The extra point is required to bypass the physical body. This is used for any spell that is human specific.  
Ex: Human Binding Fields, Seven Psychia Barrier.

Circles contain other Grams within their boundaries, similar to a container. They will serve to transfer external components, such as reagents & catalysts.

 **Compound Grams**

These are combinations of multiple Grams. For example, a Decagram (10) can either be made up of a combination of two grams that total to ten, or a standalone Deca.

Compound Grams will have a different function compared to standalones. This is vital to consider when trying to identify unknown Grams.

 **Reagents & catalysts**

Outside of The Code, the primary modifiers of a Gram's effects are determined by external components in the form of reagents or catalysts.

Reagents are components that are consumed upon casting, either burned as fuel or mixed together with the results.

Catalysts are not consumed. Though, their structural integrity is not always guaranteed.

Examples of components include:

Aspects - Sourced from the Psychia itself. The colours utilized determine the outcome.

Life - Leaves, scales, seeds, or other organic matter sourced by living things. The type materials used depends on the caster's objective.  
Ex: A mix of Purification and plant life matter to cleanse corrupted lands.

The most powerful Life Grams deal with Determination, the willpower to live. These could either be tapped straight from the Psychia or from fresh human blood. The amount of Determination depends on an individual's personality and Aspects.

Metal - These elements often comprise the most potent tiers of their category.  
Eg: Iron / Carbon for Strengthening, Silver for Purification, Gold for Amplification, Mercury for Corruption.

Purification - Historically regulated to preservative sources such as salt, vegetable oil, lye, and silver. In modern days, choices of purification substances are greatly expanded. These draw out contamination within their target, from poisons to disruptive Determination.

Purification magic is NOT a replacement for proper medical treatment. **The removal of toxins alone is not enough to prevent or halt fatal bodily reactions and cellular death.** If poisoning is suspected, always administer a certified antidote and take the afflicted to a hospital as soon as possible.

Corruption - Applies to anything that causes the destruction or destabilization of life. These range from poisons such as mercury, to cyanide, to assorted other neurotoxins. Adding this component to a Gram encourages the manifestations of baneful spirits. This can be used as part of a lure or trap.

Special Notes: If used in conjunction with a Purification Reagent of the same tier, this transforms into a Neutralizer. It's the cornerstone of many Vanquisher DEMON traps.

Amplification - Focuses and multiplies the output of a Gram. Common sources include silica based crystals (i.e quartz, glass). Gold is a particularly valued catalyst. Per weight, it's the most effective amplifier on the periodic scale. However, it lacks the ability to lend a physical form unlike silica-based amplifiers.

Note that silica-based amplifiers have a tendency to become fine dust after use. Whenever possible, do not breathe in the particulates. Other hazards include ocular and skin lacerations.

Strengthening - The reinforcing nature of these materials adds strength to the integrity of a Gram. Example, adding chains made of metallic iron to a Binding Seal will combine its material strength on top of the magical input. Carbon and iron are the two most common sources in modern day.

Death - The Aspect of Death is a DEMON specific identification marker. It serves to either target or to summon their presence. In other words, it represents the spirit's cause of death. This can take in the form of the possible murder weapon, a symbol of their demise, or the exact source of mortality.

If the deceased was stabbed by a screwdriver, then any screwdriver becomes their Aspect of Death. If they were the victims of a fire, a candle or a bonfire suffices. If they died from a known source of poisoning, search for the same chemical that caused their downfall.

 **Do not fully recreate their moment of death.** This puts the spirit in deep emotional turmoil, increasing the risk of a backlash and violence.

Please consult the specialized catalyst & reagent literature for a full list.

 **Special Grams**

The following Grams are known to have a unique function:

Septa (7) - Psychia.

Septagrams deal with anything involving Psychia. Each point accepts a different Aspect, essentially allowing for full absorption of a living person's essence, or a fragment thereof.

It's first and most famous historical use was the creation of the Mount Ebott's Seven-Soul Barrier. By combining different Psychia, the First Magi created a dimension-separating bubble of spacetime.

Caution is strongly advised for all seven-root grams. They are powerful, and thus susceptible to misuse.

Trideca (13) - The Seer's Seal.

The first Gram made of a two-digit prime number. Its standalone version has only one known stable use: which is to create the Seer's Seal.

The primary function of a Seer's Seal was to remove Determination without inflicting long-term harm. This prevents the usage of their unique magic.

The Seer's Seal does the following:

Draws and channels all Seven Aspects for input.

Reserves one point to burn Determination as a reagent.

Reroutes the remaining six untouched Aspects back to the target.

In other words, it relies on the target's own magic to empower its sealing properties.

Due to its complexity, a Seer's Seal can only be undone by another Seer. It's created to to let potential Seers live a peaceful life without the burdens associated with their magic.

For best effects, the seal must be placed before a Seer's Awakening. Late applications will eventually break from their target's overloading power.

Heptadeca (17) - Annihilation.

The second Gram that utilizes a two-digit prime number. This was originally created as a theorized weapon of mass destruction, but it never performed at the expected scale. Vanquishers further refined this number for their personal use.

DEMONs often bind multiple vessels to hide or escape from elimination. Failure to address this issue will cause recurring resurrections. Therefore, this Gram was created to both funnel a DEMON to a desired vessel while destroying all spares. This will permanently confine the target to a single location.

For safety concerns, this Gram's specific construction will not be elaborated on.

Quadraginta Nova (49) - Soul Stealer

This is the pinnacle example of a misused Septa-based Arcanagram.

The Soul Stealer is designed to separate and funnel every complete Psychia within a designated radius. The effects are one-way, often irreversible through normal means.

A Quadraginta-Novagram requires a huge investment of energy. As such, few are able to fulfil the requirements to launch a Soul Stealer.


	4. Specialists

**Introduction**

The Magus Association contains a number of distinct specializations, offering a prestigious curriculum for all its students to partake in.

These specializations are:

Vanquishers

* Guardians

* Exorcists

* Alchemists

Observers

* Investigators

* Coordinators

* Trackers

* Crypters

*Archivists

Artificers

* Inventors

* Designers

* Crafters

* Healers

By passing the required courses, the graduate will gain the honour of partaking in the rich and history-steeped traditions of their chosen field.

The Grandmaster encourages all students to achieve the highest aspirations.

 **Vanquishers**

Otherwise known as 'Demon Hunters' to the general public. As their name implies, Vanquishers specialize in the elimination of dangerous DEMONs.

Vanquishers contain the following subdivisions: perimeter defense (Guardians), field agents (Exorcists), and laboratory preparations (Alchemists),

 **Guardians** are protectors of the land. They defend their respective headquarters, or assigned region, from outside incursion. They may also serve as personal security for important clients put under their charge.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Magic Combat IV  
Physical Combat IV  
Long Range Weapons III  
Demontology III  
Emergency Medical Training (Optional)  
Military Background (Optional)

 **Exorcists** act as the front line troops against the realm of DEMONS. They often work together with local hospitals and undertakers to ensure the deceased do not linger. However, the vengeful dead will grant no mercy. Injuries are common, and sudden death exists within in the realm of possibility.

Though many envision Exorcists to be tough and awe-inspiring, the Magus Association warns against illusions of grandeur. Dealing with the bereaved can be emotionally taxing, with macabre horror as an expected norm. This field is not for the faint-hearted nor for the harsh.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Criminal Investigations III (OR 5 years of experience in a related field)  
Magic Combat IV  
Physical Combat IV  
Long Range Weapons III  
Demontology IV  
Military Background (Optional)

 **Alchemists** prepare equipment such as potions and seals for combat use. Candidates must be flexible and creative to come up with new concoctions as the job requires. Working closely together with the Artificers, they function as supports for Exorcists and Guardians.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Masters in Chemistry (OR 3 years of experience at a Bachelor level job)  
Magic Combat II  
Arcanagraphy III  
Potion and Reagents IV  
Long Range Weapons I  
Demontology II

 **Observers**

The eyes and ears of the Magus Association, in charge of gathering intelligence.

The Observers contain the following subdivisions: field agents (Investigators), operations management (Coordinators), wilderness scouts (Trackers), data analysts (Crypters), and data management (Archivists).

 **Investigators** specialise in gathering information in urban settings. People skills are highly encouraged. As with all field-related duties, expect to engage hostiles.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Criminal Investigations III (OR 5 years of experience at the military or police)  
Magic Combat III  
Physical Combat III  
Long Range Weapons III (IV for snipers)  
Tactical Diplomacy (Optional)  
Demontology II (Optional)

 **Coordinators** manage all Magi related operations. As such, they often cross-affiliate with other Specialists. They require critical-minded, resourceful people with the ability to remain calm under pressure.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Criminal Investigations II (OR 2 years experience at the military or police)  
Magic Combat II  
Long Range Weapons I  
Telecommunications and Navigation  
Tactical Diplomacy  
Foreign Languages (Optional)

 **Trackers** specialize in wilderness survival. They either engage in deep rescue work, or hunting down errant criminal Magi hiding outside of society. Targets are often highly competent and dangerous, thus Trackers must be ready for combat under the most inhospitable conditions.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Scout Survival  
Magic Combat IV  
Physical Combat IV  
Emergency Medical Training  
Military Background (Optional)  
Demontology II (Optional)

Due to the harsh nature of this task, registration is closed to anyone without record of their unaided survival in the wilderness across a continuous six month period.

 **Crypters** decode and encrypt secret messages for the Magus Association. Over the last century this field has seen significant expansion due to the rise of computerization. Hackers, crackers, data analyst, and other information related positions belong to this department.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Criminal Investigations I  
Computer Languages  
Encryption And Decryption III  
Computer Security IV (OR 3 years job experience at a cybersecurity firm)  
Tactical Diplomacy (Optional)  
Foreign Languages (Optional)

 **Archivists** are curators who collect, sort, and verify all incoming data. Applicants must be able to discern forgery and inaccurate information. The Magus Association demands a strict zero tolerance NDA for anyone in this position. Leaks of information are a prime source of terrorist activity.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Bachelor in Literature (OR 5 years of relevant experience in Librarian or Secretarial positions)  
Foreign Languages  
Criminal Investigations I (Optional)  
Demontology III (Optional)

 **Artificers**

This comprises the bulk of registered Specialists. They're the ever-expanding heart of the Magus Association. 'Magitek' is their field of expertise. The modern day organization enjoys many indispensable tools thanks to their tireless efforts.

The department contains the following subdivisions: research and development (Inventors), engineering and manufacturing (Crafters), architectural integration (Designers), and medical professionals (Healers).

 **Inventors** covers all fields relating to scientific research, from sample processing to pioneer studies. Due to their wide range of study, the criteria are not as specified as the Observers or Vanquisher positions.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

The appropriate certification of Scientific Studies for the intended post ranging from Degree to Ph.D (OR 3 years of appropriate job experience)  
Magic Studies II to IV  
Arcanagraphy II to III

Please refer to each specific field for a more detailed list.

 **Crafters** turn Magitek theories into proper, functioning tools. Their engineering works range from whole mechanical systems, to weapons, to protective gear. Their motto is 'as long as there's a need, there's a way'.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Electrical / Mechanical Engineering (OR 3 years of appropriate job experience)  
Thermodynamics and Physics  
Industrial Design  
Magic Studies III  
Arcanagraphy III  
Demontology II (Optional)

 **Designers** ensure the desired mechanisms can fit into any facility. They're akin to interior designers and architects, but majoring in Magitech systems. No Magi structure is complete without their involvement.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Architectural Design (OR 5 years of relevant job experience)  
Industrial Design  
Magic Studies II  
Arcanagraphy II  
Demonology II (Optional)

 **Healers** within the Magus Association are fully fledged medical professionals, contrary to the simplicity of the term. They study the relations between the Psychia and the human body, teaming with conventional doctors to provide better medical treatment for all those inflicted with injury or illness.

Those who wish to apply require the following qualifications:

Doctor of Medicine (OR Doctor of Osteopathy)  
Magic Studies IV  
Potions and Reagents IV  
Arcanagraphy II  
Demontology II  
Psychology (Optional)

 **Judges**

 **Judge** is the title of the highest attainable authority within the Magus Association, second only to the Supreme Judge. It is bestowed to certified masters of their particular field. Judges will either opt to stay in-house as full-time lecturers, or venture on highly classified missions for the duration of their lifetime.

Specialist who seek to bear this title must first pass the initial interview, followed by a practical exam. The nature and style of said exam will be left to the creativity of the established Judges. Anything is permitted as long basic human-rights are upheld.

The title of Judge stays beyond retirement as a badge of dignity. However, failing to uphold the standards associated with this title - in or outside the duration of one's service - will result in immediate dishonourable discharge, revoking the position alongside all respective benefits.

 **The Claimed**

The Claimed are Living Victories (Red Majors) who have undergone the Trial of the Crimson Hall.

Claimed come in three categories:

Category 1: The Crimson Keepers  
Category 2: The Suppressed  
Category 3: The Fallen

Inability to carry out responsibilities leads to systematic categorial demotion.

 **Category 1: The Crimson Keepers**

Those who passed the Trial of the Crimson Hall and wish to directly assist the Magus Association via formal contract are promoted to 'Crimson Keepers', a title equivalent to 'Judge'. They get to keep their Mark of Volition, and are thus responsible for the safekeeping of this world.

There are two main conditions:

Never abuse the Mark of Volition, especially to enslave or rob a life.

Assist the Supreme Judge when requested, within reason. This includes becoming Proxies for a specific task.

Crimson Keepers are the sole candidates for the succession of the Supreme Judge.

 **Category 2: The Suppressed**

This category consists of passing candidates who wish to be permitted to pursue other goals in life, those who surrender early on, and those who wish to retire from the task of Crimson Keeper. The latter may remain as Magi; there is no prejudice against them. However, it's also not uncommon for The Suppressed to live the rest of their lives in mundane peace, uninvolved with Magi events.

As the title suggests, the Supreme Judge has suppressed their ability to impose their Mark of Volition, thus forcing them to normalcy.

Most Suppressed accept - or even desire - their fate. Though, some choose to initiate a retrial. Multiple attempts are discouraged. Without a good reason, time is best spent elsewhere.

 **Category 3: The Fallen**

DEMONS whose corrupted hearts were exposed inside or outside the Trial of the Crimson Hall. They will be executed with great prejudice.

If a Category 1 or 2 is caught desecrating the sanctity of life - on purpose and with clear intention - they will be demoted to this level.

Death is certain with no chance of a retrial.


	5. Determination

Everything you are about to read is confidential of the highest order. It is for your eyes only. Unauthorized reproduction of this information is punishable by death.

 **Determination**

Determination, the Red Aspect, once known as willpower. It is the root of Victory, the will to enact change: be it on one's own life or on the lives of others.

Though strong in the eyes of monsters, the historical humans were constantly susceptible to harsh elements, diseases, and starvation, without the aid of magic.

The 'determined' survived better than those who were not; this process of natural selection ensured that over time the entire collective became capable of generating Determination.

Despite so, the levels present within an individual are often far outshined by their other Aspects. It is rare for a person to generate enough Determination to dye their Psychia red.

 **Living Victories**

Only the aforementioned "Red Majors" are able to use Determination to its fullest. They pave destiny with their own hands, governing over time and its permanence of memories.

While often a work of trial and error from their personal perspective, to everyone else they succeed in everything they do with almost no struggle whatsoever. By these guaranteed successes, they are known as 'Living Victories'.

For a person to be considered a Living Victory, they must fulfill the following criteria:

Red Major.

Used the 'Keys of Fate' to rewind time at least once.

Has the ability to create a 'Mark of Volition', subconsciously or otherwise.

Permanence. Does not lose memories to time-travel.

Generates enough Determination to permeate their bloodstream. This will respond in clinical tests.

Any Red Major has the potential to grow into a Living Victory under the correct circumstance. Therefore, it is important to take preemptive measures to ensure proper education and management.

The expected skillset of a matured Living Victory may include the following:

Limited teleportation based on the path traversed.

Local Time alterations i.e burst of speeds or 'bullet time'.

Mirage displacements.

Limited Timestop, about the same as Lichborn.

Restoration via state reversal.

The imposement of will through the Mark of Volition (see below).

Mastery of Augmentation (see below).

 **Keys of Fate**

The term 'Keys of Fate' refers to a Living Victory's access to the inner workings of the cosmos through the gap in spacetime called 'The Void'.

By rewinding the universal clock, time-travel becomes possible through the use of checkpoints pegged at a specific moments in history. In the beginning, a Living Victory can only make a single checkpoint, but as their mastery grows more may become possible.

The "RESET" ability is often dubbed as "SAVE" and "LOAD" in the modern day, inspired by similar mechanisms that exist in interactive media.

Only the ultimate Living Victory can lay claim to ownership of the Keys of Fate. They will then be elected as the Magus Association's Supreme Judge and train directly under the Grandmaster.

While past co-ownerships have been recorded, these are exceptionally rare. Under normal circumstances two Living Victories with the same level of Determination cancel out each other's access. The Trial of the Crimson Hall exists to prevent such a scenario (see below).

 **Permanence**

The level of memory preservation between individuals depends on the quantity of Determination in their bloodstream.

Normal humans - No recollection.  
Red Minor - Stronger sense of dejavu, but unexplained.  
Immature Red Major - May recall noteworthy bits and pieces.  
Mature Red Major, DEMONs and Living Victories - Full recollection.

Personal connection is the key difference between Red Majors and Purple Seers.

A Red Major may be able to distance their emotions from their recollection, but the experience never leaves their being. On the other hand, Purple Seers must choose to bond with their past memories to make it personal to their hearts. Their visions remain as emotionless playbacks if they do not make a conscious effort.

For those without recollection, hints of a RESET may still be obtained from educated guesses.

 **Mark of Volition**

Peaceful Determination stills the heart. Corruptive Determination destroys life. Whenever a person emits serenity or killing intent, they're projecting their Determination in the form of an aura. Curses in particular stem from corruptive Determination.

When this aura is then given shape and purpose, it takes form as the 'Mark of Volition'. The Mark is the primary magic of all Living Victories. It is a unique symbol that reflects the caster's inner self.

All stable Marks are red in colour. Planting a Mark on an object or person imposes one's will upon them. This alters their 'state' according to the caster's wishes.

Ex: By Marking a person's memory, they will remember every incident of time travel despite not being a Red Major.

Or

By Marking the state of existence of a box, it becomes possible to smash said box in the future and force it to remain broken in the past.

In theory anything and everything can be Marked. However there are notable limitations to electronic components or other objects that depend on intricate detail. Being too selective can cause short-circuits, logic memory errors, or assorted other mechanical mishaps. Caution is strongly advised.

The death of their caster will cause all normal Marks to vanish.

 **Levels of Volition**

The 'Levels of Volition' (LV) indicate the invasiveness of a Mark on their target's mind. A form of violence applied to living and sentient beings.

The levels are:

Low Volition

Medium Volition

High Volition

Low Volition Marks (LVM) are spells that do not tax the mind much. This includes the most basic memory retention commands and the preservation of states.

Medium Volition (MVM) Marks temper with the biological functions of their targets. This is achieved by blocking specific neural feeds according to their commands. Eg: optic nerves for blindness, voice box paralysis for voice, motor system for mobility.

High Volition Marks (HVM) meddle with the very core of a person. This includes mind-alterations, mind and or body control, forcing out secrets, imposement of identity, disabling of vital instinctive functions such as breathing, or other similar violations of a person's being.

HVMs are forbidden under any circumstance. The utilization of this method will demote a Living Victory to a Category 3: Fallen. Supreme Judges are NOT exempted from this.

HVMs will result in severe irreversible damages such as deep scarring, insanity, multiple-organ failure, and/or premature fatalities. Therefore, they're considered an unpardonable crime against humanity.

Attempting to use HMVs on a monster will result in fatalities via internal destabilization caused by excessive Determination. In the presence of multiple monsters, they converge into a mass. Awareness depends on the amount of monsters and their general state of mind.

The Mark of Death is an LVM despite its purpose, as it is a preserver of a 'state' and not a violation of being. However, the Curse of Death IS a HVM as it's designed to both destroy a person's mind and to stop a physical heart.

 **Hexes**

Hexes are parasitical MVMs or HVMs that feed on their victim's Determination to preserve a state of harm. For example, Hexing an injury will prevent any form of healing even with time-reversal.

Unlike normal Marks, **Hexes persist beyond the caster's death.** Anyone suspected of being Hexed must be submitted for treatment immediately.

These are notoriously difficult to break without large quantities of Peaceful Determination. Fortunately, they can be controlled with containment magic. However, such measures are fragile. Any sudden influx of external Determination will cause it to activate once more.

 **Augmentation**

As Pure Reds are extremely rare, the current sample pool available to the Magus Association is limited to Red Majors and Red Minors. For those Reds, it's been observed that their Determination can bolster any of their other Aspects. This is called 'Augmentation'.

For example, a Red Major with Yellow and Purple Minors can utilize two individual skillsets with greater efficiency and power than any other Magus. On the other hand, a Yellow Major with a Red and Purple Minor will only augment their Major, not their other Minor.

Proper use of augmentation alongside the Mark of Volition and other abilities is vital to claiming victory (see below).

 **Claiming Victory**

Determination's greatest weakness is Determination itself. As such, a battle between two Living Victories is a game of will.

The person who successfully imposes their Mark on the other is considered the victorious party. However, by refusing the will of another person, one may resist the application of a Mark.

Failure to apply a mark may result in all prior efforts being undone by time travel.

Example:

Scenario 1:

Person 1 (P1) and Person 2 (P2) initiate a duel in an attempt to claim superiority.

P2 successfully Marks P1's Determination, capped at a lower state than theirs.

P1 surrenders to P2.

P2 is considered the victor of the duel.

Scenario 2:

P1 and P2 initiate a duel.

P1 Marks P2's physical heart in the battle.

P1 kills P2, but because P2's Psychia is intact P2 can fight for survival.

P2 successfully overtakes P1's level of Determination and rewinds time to their pre-death state.

Scenario 3:

P1 and P2 initiate a duel.

P2 Marks P1's Psychia with capped Determination levels.

P2 kills P1 by destroying the body.

Because of P1's forcefully lowered Determination, P1 cannot undo their own demise.

Unless P2 decides to revert time before P1's death, P1 will remain dead and P2 will be the victor.

Scenario 4:

P1 and P2 initiate a duel.

P1 Marks P2's Psychia with capped Determination levels.

P2 strikes P1 with a poisoned dart that's Marked beforehand.

P1 attempts to rewind time to rid themselves of the poison.

It fails because P2's Mark preserves the poisoned state.

Unless P1 destroys P2's Mark first, the poison may permanently kill P1.

Scenario 5:

P1 and P2 initiate a duel.

P1 Marks P2.

P2 shatters P1's Mark by overpowering P1's Determination.

The battle continues until both parties ceases their duel.

In summary, **only a Living Victory can permanently kill another Living Victory.** This is especially important in dealing with dangerous criminals who bear the Red Aspect.

Do keep in mind: since Determination is imbued in the blood of a Living Victory, bleeding wounds will also drain one's Determination level. When this revokes access to the Keys of Fate, excessive blood loss can still cause fatalities as it would on a normal human.

 **Hubs**

The duties of a Supreme Judge can be both dangerous and taxing with little opportunity for rest in the present time. In order to circumvent this issue, a Living Victory can create pockets of reality known as 'Hubs' within The Void.

The primary purpose of the Hub is to provide a place of respite and strategizing in a situation where it's otherwise impossible. The appearance and facilities of a Hub depend on the person's life inspirations in addition to their mastery of magic. Recreations of whole castles have been recorded.

(Note: The Grandmaster discourages excessive redecoration and renovations in the midst of a mission. Please save massive construction projects for times of peace.)

 **Trial of the Crimson Hall**

The Crimson Hall is the Magus Association's primary examination chamber for all Living Victory candidates.

It's a special type of Hub, accessible only by a Spirit Gate.

The Crimson Hall is divided into two zones: The Crimson Hall proper, and the Jury's Chamber.

The Trial begins the moment the Jurors confirm that they're properly seated.

The Supreme Judge will examine the following

Question the candidate's ideals.

If the candidate answers correctly, proceed to the next step.

Plant a Mark on the candidate.

Initiate an appropriate duel to test their aforementioned ideals and the candidate's character.

Evaluate their responses for the final verdict.

If at any point the candidate shows signs of danger and/or degradation into an insane DEMON, the Supreme Judge has the right to enact the death penalty. They will not be charged under manslaughter or homicide unless a case of misconduct is suspected.

If the candidate surrenders and/or falls short without posing a threat to society, the Supreme Judge can choose to instead apply a special Mark to suppress their Determination.

This is called a 'Claiming Mark' or 'Claim of Conquest'. It looks the same as normal Marks, but this can only be applied or removed within the grounds of the Crimson Hall.

A Claiming Mark does the following:

Prevents the target from generating more Determination than set by the caster.

Reroutes the target's own Determination to power the caster's Mark.

Funnels any extra Determination to the caster.

The more Red Majors a Supreme Judge claims, the more powerful they become. This is their primary method of maintaining order. Long-standing veterans may claim up to tens of thousands.

Should a 'Claimed' wish to undergo the Trial of the Crimson Hall again, they'll have to fulfil one additional criterion: the candidate must shatter the Supreme Judge's Mark with their own Determination. This sets the difficulty bar much higher than for normal candidates. Death may follow.

Candidates that end up as fatalities tend to leave a larger impact. This creates a misconception that all failures are executed.

The Supreme Judges and the other high-ranking members encourage this perception despite its inaccuracy. With their own lives on the line, potential candidates are less likely to treat the system as game. This filters out the half-hearted before the onset of the trial.

 **Juries**

The Trial must be overseen by three to eleven Jurors and the Grandmaster. They will witness the proceedings from their respective hidden chambers.

The Jurors are Magi-certified monsters, knowledgeable in the Law and workings of human society. Their task is to ensure there's no misconduct by the Supreme Judge.

If misconduct is suspected, the Jury may cast a vote to suspend the proceedings

The Grandmaster can overrule the Jury's decision **once** per Trial. Often the stakes are beyond the comprehension of those outside the circle of information. In complex cases, The Grandmaster serves as an additional balancing factor.

The appropriate penalty will be dealt if a Supreme Judge is indeed guilty of misconduct. Should the Judge succumb to the darkness of their hearts, The Grandmaster will elect the next best Crimson Keeper as the new Supreme Judge. They will then vanquish the fallen one together.

 **Supreme Judges**

The ultimate Living Victory, in charge of the Magus Association's Headquarters. The Supreme Judge is a position of great power and even greater responsibility. Their primary task is to ensure harmony by properly managing all those with a Red Major. They also undertake time-traveling missions in case of a crisis.

Despite their power over time, a Supreme Judge is still under the limitations of mortal flesh. They will have their own strengths and weaknesses. One may be academic, the next more combat-orientated. It's thus vital to elect wise council and delegates to avoid tunnel vision.

As time passes and the Supreme Judge ages, there will be a need to find a successor. The Supreme Judge can either elect an existing Crimson Keeper to take their place, or search for a fresh face from subsequent examinations.

Should they find a satisfactory candidate, the successor will train under the Supreme Judge and The Grandmaster for a number of years.

Upon completion of the training, master and student will enter the Crimson Hall. The master will then pass on their Claimed Marks and the new Supreme Judge will inherit the Determination network of their predecessor. This may cause a short bout of nausea-related symptoms: one or two days at best.

Upon the permanent premature demise of a Supreme Judge, all of their Marks will vanish. **This includes every Claimed Mark under their name**. Without a successor, the massive destabilization will lead to time-riots and brutal wars.

In other words, succession of the Supreme Judge title is imperative.


End file.
